Pick up the Pieces
by OneManShow
Summary: When Darry hits Ponyboy, what happens at home? This is how Darry feels and the untold story, because Darry needs some love, too. One shot songfic based on the song Pick up the Pieces by Riddlin' Kids.


**I don't own "The Outsiders" by SE Hinton or the song "Pick up the Pieces"****by Riddlin' Kids. I'm not making profit on this and it's just for entertainment and blah blah blah. . . **

Used to be a time where everything I did was right and nothing could go wrong.  
Nothing could go wrong.  
I don't want to talk about it.  
I don't want to think about it.  
Seems like all the walls are falling down around my feet and...

**Darry looked at the palm of his hand, it was turning red. He looked up at his brother who stood there, in shock, just like him.**

"**Ponyboy. . .I-I didn't mean to. . ." he said, sounding exactly like Ponyboy had. Pony bolted out the door and out of sight. Soda looked at him.**

"**S-Soda. . .I-I hit him. . ." Darry said shakily. **

"**Shhh, Darry, it's okay, you didn't mean to, just let him cool off and then you can explain to him when he gets home." Soda said leading Darry over to sit on the couch. **

"**I c-can't believe. . ." Darry choked out, sitting down. He didn't even finish his sentence, just burst into tears.**

Here I am just picking up the pieces.  
All alone just picking up the pieces.  
Here I am just picking up the pieces.  
I don't want to.  
I don't want to.

**Soda sat next to him, talking to him in a low voice.**

"**Soda," Darry interrupted, "I fucked up. He hates me." Darry said, his eyes wide. He expected Soda to say something like "that's ridiculous!" or "no way!" but he never expected him to do what he did next.**

**Soda burst out laughing. Darry was sitting there, crying, and there was Soda, laughing.**

"**Sorry Dar, but you know what? He thinks _you _hate _him_!" Soda said.**

"**What?" Darry asked, surprised. "I-I'm that hard on him, huh?" He said, feeling worse than before. Soda quit laughing and looked at Darry sternly.**

"**He just doesn't understand how rough you have it."**

Everything you've got doesn't really mean a lot when everything goes wrong.  
Everything goes wrong.  
I don't want to think about it.  
Seems like all the walls are falling down around my feet and...

"**Go to bed, Darry." Soda said, getting up, "He'll be back in the morning." Soda went into his room and sank into a deep sleep.**

**Darry stayed sitting on the couch, waiting. He never meant to be that hard on Ponyboy, he loved him. He just wanted what was best for him. He got worried and scared, anything could've happened to him, and he would never know what. **

**He sat there, waiting, until one hour passed, and then another one. It was getting later and later and Pony still wasn't home. He wouldn't be able to sleep until he had a chance to explain.**

Here I am just picking up the pieces.  
All alone just picking up the pieces. Here I am just picking up the pieces. I don't want to.  
I don't want to.

**But he did, he fell asleep, right there on the couch. When he woke up the next morning he rubbed his eyes. For a moment, he was confused, but then it flooded back to him, it hit him just like they always describe, like an ocean wave crashing down on you. A moment of cold hit him and he shivered.**

**He got up quick and burst into Soda and Pony's room. He saw Soda stretched out on the bed but Pony wasn't there. He started shaking Soda.**

**"W-What issit Dar?" Soda mumbled sleepily.**

**"Pony's not back."**

**". . .What?"**

Here I am just picking up the...  
Here I am just picking up the...  
Where did I go wrong?  
Where did I go wrong?

**Darry and Soda quickly changed clothes and so did Soda. When Darry finished getting ready Soda was already standing by the door. **

**"Let's go." Soda said and they ran out the door.**

**Darry saw Two-Bit. "TWO-BIT!" he yelled and caught up with him. Two-Bit wore a worried look on his face. "Have you seen. . .What. . .What is it?" Darry broke off. Two-Bit shoved a paper into his face. The headline made him drop the paper.**

**Soda picked it up. "Oh Darry. . ."**

**"WHEN A FIGHT TURNS DEADLY" It had a picture of a Soc guy, dead on the front.**

**Johnny and Ponyboy's descriptions on it, they killed a guy.**

Here I am just picking up the pieces.  
All alone just picking up the pieces.  
Here I am just picking up the pieces.

**Darry ran with Soda shouting after him. He saw Dally, he looked awful. . .he looked like. . .he'd seen a murder. Darry grabbed Dally and threw a punch at him.**

**"WHERE IS PONY!" Darry shouted.**

**"I don't know!" Dally said. Darry didn't believe him. Soda grabbed Darry's arm and Darry pulled away and started running again.**

**All he could think was 'It's my fault.'**

**'It's my fault.'**

**'IT'S MY FAULT!'**

**He sat down on the edge of the sidewalk and tears flew out of his eyes and down his face. 'All I did was try to keep my family together. . .how'd it turn out like this?'**

I don't want to.

**"This time. . ." he said, this time out loud, "This time I can't pick up the fallen pieces. This time it's my fault." He cried.**

I don't want to.

**"This time, I broke the glass, and the pieces are all out of place. I can't pick them up. I never wanted to before, and now I do. And now I can't."**


End file.
